A need exists for apparatuses and methods capable of producing sub-micron and nano-sized particles. The need is particularly pronounced in the field of pharmaceutics. Conventional techniques for particle-size reduction currently practiced suffer from many disadvantages. As such, a need remains for improved equipment and processes for the preparation, harvesting and collection of small particles.